


Minseok, baby, and a cat (are what Sehun needs)

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #HEA_2017, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: Kitten Tan is going to have a hooman sibling soon and Daddy Sehun can’t wait to welcome hooman baby to the world





	Minseok, baby, and a cat (are what Sehun needs)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #104**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Thank you, L  & N, for encouraging me to write, for telling me I’m doing well. To the mods, thank you for being accommodating. To OP, I hope I did your prompt justice and hope you’ll like it!

“What are you doing with Tan?”

 

 

Sehun looks at the figure standing by the door of their shared bedroom. It’s Minseok with an apron hanging around his neck, a spatula in his right hand, and left hand on his waist. He puts Tan down, gently, and the kitten lies down on his back.

 

“Look! He’s been looking at me like that ever since I woke up!” Sehun retorts, and lies down together with the cute kitten. “ _Hooman,_ would you mind to massage cute little Tannie? That’s what he’s trying to say!”

 

It’s refreshing to see Sehun look at Tan with adoration and love in his eyes. They didn’t get along at first, when Sehun and Minseok first decided to adopt, but Tan has that natural charm that makes people like him. Just like Minseok. It’s also because of his natural charm that Sehun, young and shy, bought him a drink at the bar and series of awkward dates followed afterwards.

 

Minseok just stares at him, a smile forming on his lips as he remembered what Sehun told him last night during their passionate love-making. _I hope Tan gets a little sibling soon._ He hopes so, too.

Recently, Sehun has been talking about wanting to have a baby after finding out that his co-worker, Kyungsoo, is pregnant with his first child. He doesn’t pressure Minseok, though. He has been understanding of his demanding work ever since, but sometimes, Minseok feels guilty of not being able to give in to what he wants when all Sehun has done for him is to accommodate his every needs.

 

“Right.” He chuckles when the younger male stares at him with disbelief. “Breakfast will be ready soon and don’t spoil Tan too much or he’s going to think you’re his only daddy.”

 

Sehun stands up and hugs his husband by the waist. It makes him realize how much smaller Minseok is, how much smaller he looks than he actually is when he cages him with his big arms. “Someone’s jealous.” He singsongs, earning a smack from his tiny husband.

 

“I’m not!”

 

He bursts into laughter. “Yep, very convincing, Minseok. You’re certainly not jealous of me.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

“Minseok, do you need anything? I’m going out for a jog. Might drop by a convenience store along the way.” Sehun fixes his shoelaces and grabs the water bottle on their dining table. He walks towards his cute husband who’s playing with Tan and gives a peck on his cheek.

 

“Do you need anything?” He repeats and massages Tan’s little pink paws as he waits for an answer.

 

“Hmm, let me see.” He stands up and opens the fridge, scans everything from top to bottom. “Nope. Everything seems okay. We still got food to last us for a week.”

 

Sehun tilts his head. Is Minseok forgetting something? “Uhh, your monthly visitor? Do you need me to buy you those things? What are those– ahh, sanitary napkins!” He snakes a hand around Minseok’s waist and pulls him closer, a little too closer that makes him go as red as a tomato.

 

Minseok shakes his head cutely, and instead, silences Sehun with a kiss on the lips. Tan purrs at them and they both chuckle, going down on their knees to shower him with soft kisses.

 

“I’m heading out, ‘Seok.”

 

Minseok hums and carries Tan in his arms. “Tannie, say good bye to daddy.” He waves the kitten’s small paws before Sehun heads out of their humble home.

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun!” He jumps from his seat when his best friend walks in, shutting the door close. He motions him to sit down beside him, nervously fidgeting. “Did you buy it?”

 

Minseok’s been dizzy lately, as if the world spins before him. He’s been also sleeping a lot and feels more tired than usual despite doing the same routine which he should be used by now. He’s been craving rice cake lately, which he, for the record, doesn’t eat unless forced. He just wants to confirm his hunch, if he’s really pregnant like he thinks.

 

His friend fishes out two white rectangular thing that makes Minseok even more anxious. He looks at the sleeping figure on the computer table and asks a question. “Do you think he’s going to have a little sibling soon?”

 

The man smiles at him, holds his hand firmly and says. “Well, we’ll find out soon, won’t we?”

 

Minseok nods fervently, the anxiety boils down in his stomach and he feels light-headed, as if he’s going to faint any time. He feels Baekhyun’s soft hands rubbing his back and it brings him comfort, somehow. It eases the anxiety, but the thoughts just don’t go away easily. The little family that he wants to build with Sehun, Tan, and hopefully, a kid out of their own flesh and blood. Will he be able to?

 

“I can’t do this now, Baekhyun. I’m too nervous.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

Days go by quickly, Sehun has been busy with his work. Minseok stays at home to finish a commission– paintbrushes scattered on the floor, apron stained with a variety of color that resembles a rainbow, and Tan is watching Minseok by the door, purring, calling for his Daddy’s attention.

 

Minseok has lots of time before the deadline so he supposes, playing with Tan won’t be a big deal.

 

“Do you want me to play with you?” Minseok sits on the floor, rubbing Tan’s belly.

 

“Minseok!” A familiar voice calls out, Sehun quickly heads to the room after removing his shoes with much difficulty. “Brought you rice cakes!”

 

The smaller man sprints, Tan trailing from behind. Minseok’s eyes sparkle, his gaze never leaving the food Sehun prepared on the table. It’s, unexplainable, the feeling is just so, there’s no word to describe how happy and giddy he is right now. Is this how it feels to crave? “I love you, Sehun!”

 

Sehun bursts into laughter. “I know you do.” He takes the seat in front of Minseok, taking in the beautiful sight before him– a relaxed, stress-free, and beautiful person whom he is lucky enough to spend eternity with. “Now, tell me, what’s with you and rice cakes lately?”

 

“I’m craving it.” Minseok says, and Sehun nearly spills the water he just sipped. His eyes go wide as a plate, and he has to slap himself to make sure everything is real. His Minseok? Craving?

 

“Minseok!” He exclaims, grabbing a hold of his husband’s free hand. “Are you expecting?”

 

“Expecting what?”

 

Sehun nudges him and smiles playfully. “You know… a baby?”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

 

Sehun doesn’t know what that means, to be honest.

 

 

-

 

 

Sehun wakes up, yawns as he scans the empty space on their bed. Minseok must be preparing breakfast for their little family. He stands up and stretches his long arms. Tan is on the table and his constant purring catches Sehun’s attention. Tan purrs at him lovingly, trying to get his favorite hooman’s (next to Minseok) to stand up and see what he discovered.

 

There’s something Tan wants to show him.

 

“What is it, kitty?” It’s white, also rectangular. Nothing unusual. Just two red lines. _What?_

“Minseok! Baby! Two red lines!” He screams as he picks up the pregnancy test on one hand and Tan on the other. He’s more than happy– _he’s ecstatic._ He’s going to be a daddy, _of a human baby._ It’s a lot to take in, Tan is still young, but an addition to their little family is not a problem. He just has to work twice as hard and make sure they get all the best things in life.

 

He carefully places it down on the table and lets the kitten go and run around to do his morning routine. He hugs Minseok from behind while the petite man continues washing the pot and some utensils. He gently rubs Minseok’s belly– still small, he’s not yet showing– but the thought that there’s a growing life there, his own flesh and blood, makes all the stress and anxiety go away.

 

“You’re pregnant,” He halts as Minseok turns to face him, tiptoeing to reach and bop his nose. And then, Minseok peppers him with kisses– on his cheeks, nose, lips, and neck. Hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin on his neck. “Minseok, t-that tickles.”

 

Minseok stops teasing, escaping from Sehun’s warm touch. He pulls out his chair and all ready to dig in when he sees the test on the table, near his plate.

 

“Sehun, you didn’t have to put _that_  on the table.”

 

“What ‘ _that_ ’?”

 

“The test? Now, it smells like pee.”

 

“It’s your pee anyway, and I don’t mind!” Sehun goes down one knee and holds Minseok’s hand.

 

The little one scrunches his nose. “No, Sehun. It’s still _pee_!”

 

“You’re missing the point here, beautiful. You’re pregnant, and you’ve made me the happiest husband alive!”

 

Minseok sighs and gives in, disregarding the fact that he’s annoyed by the smell. He smiles at him instead, and speaks. “Well, it’s our baby. We gave life to it together. Don’t give all the credit to me.”

 

But Sehun hushes him into complete silence and kisses his hand, making him feel like royalty. Marrying his tall and sometimes _clumsy_ husband is something he will not surely regret. Yes, they’ve fought, but knowing that those helped their relationship grew stronger– he’s not fazed at all. They’ll conquer anything that comes in their way _together_.

 

“I’m not that the one going to carry the baby for nine months. Your feet will be swollen, your back will hurt. You’ll have a hard time walking.” There’s love in his eyes, the way they glimmer every time he utters words that make Minseok’s heart flutter. “During those nine months, allow me to treat you just like how you deserve to be treated, my beautiful Minseok.”

 

“Sehun, t-that’s… you’re amazing, you know? I must have saved someone from my past life to deserve you.” Minseok says, every word is uttered with sincerity.

 

He had been in so many failed relationships, that it’s sometimes so hard to digest how Sehun treats him with care, with so much love and affection all of his ex-boyfriends failed to give. At one point in time, he had only known how to give, but never receive.

 

After all the heart breaks, suddenly, there’s this fresh graduate who tagged along with Baekhyun, bought him a few drinks and surprised him with really smooth pick-up lines. He’s smitten by him– how he swept him off of his feet, in love like a teenager, except he’s twenty-four that time and had so much on his plate.

 

He realizes how much fun it is to be loved, and not go home late in the evening, nursing bottles of beer, grumbling words half-asleep that he won’t be able to remember the next morning. He’s able to feel again, to feel what’s worth feeling– to feel the fuzzy and warm skin against his own.

 

“You’re amazing, Minseok.” It’s the truth that Minseok has always ran away from, that he always brushed off as something exaggerated, because no one has ever made him feel that way before. “How you tolerated me, how you allowed me in your life, and now, we’re even having our own little kid.”

 

Minseok punches him lightly, jokingly, as he conceals his crimson face. “I told you, we made it together!”

 

“Alright.” He concedes, cupping Minseok’s face as he leans closer to him, placing the abundance of kisses all over his cheeks and soft lips.

 

“But for the record, you’re still the amazing one!”

 

-

 

 

 

Baekhyun rushes through the door, looking at Sehun who’s sobbing like a kid and Minseok whose hands are crossed and looking kind of grumpy. His friend’s stomach is already bulging, he’s showing– but really, how is Minseok still so tiny?

 

“What’s going on in here?” He finally breaks the silence with a question. It resonates in the place, but no one dares to answer. “Why is Sehun crying?”

 

Minseok finally looks at him, looking like he’s about to open his mouth to speak and Sehun beats him first. “He’s mean! W-we were talking about names and I just suggested something… he suddenly screamed at me, telling how hideous my ideas were.”

 

Baekhyun tries not to laugh as he rubs Sehun’s back, hushing him to stop crying. “Don’t mind him, it’s the hormones talking.”

 

Sehun looks at him, wiping his tears dry with a confused look on his face. Baekhyun smiles at him cheekily. “Trust me, I’m the expert here. He’s not really mad.”

 

“Baekhyun, please knock some senses to Sehun and tell him naming our baby girl Pikachu isn’t a good idea.”

 

“You’ll have to meet halfway here, Minseok, but I suggest Sehun to shut his mouth for the time being.”

 

“See? Even Baekhyun who’s a chatterbox thinks Pikachu isn’t a good name for our princess!”

 

And Sehun ends up crying even more, to be honest. Baekhyun didn’t really help that much either.

 

-

 

 

 

Tan is squirming his way out of Sehun’s hold– longing for the carpeted floor and roll around like the usual, but his _hooman_ daddy doesn’t listen to his pleads of consecutive purrs. Sehun is practicing how to properly hold his soon to be born child so he doesn’t mess up. It’s cute how he tries so hard, how he lingers in the thought of having his own kid, of having their youngest that Tan can look after.

 

“Oh hey, Minseok.” He finally notices Minseok and brings down Tan carefully to set him free and let him run around their house.

 

“Hey, handsome.” Minseok slowly treads towards Sehun and kisses him on the cheeks— it’s a habit that Sehun doesn’t want Minseok to lose. He loves when his tiny husband peppers him with kisses.

 

“Did you finish the artwork already?” Sehun asks as he motions for him to sit down. He kneels in front of him and gently massages Minseok’s foot. It has been hard lately, especially now that Minseok is on his seventh month.

 

Minseok simply nods and pats the space beside him, telling Sehun to sit down and rest, because he knows he’s also tired after a long day of work– brainstorming ideas for a new ad campaign, channeling their inner creativity out to successfully promote their client’s product.

 

“Kyungsoo gave birth already, by the way. He’s so cute, but I bet our Heeyoung will be cuter!”

 

Minseok turns his head to Sehun. _Heeyoung._  That’s so beautiful. Out of all the names he suggested, it’s gotta be the most beautiful one, it’s so meaningful.

 

“Oh, right. I wanted to tell you about the name I’ve thought to get your approval.” He sees his husband smiling so that’s a good sign.  “It means joy,” He says softly. “because she’s going to bring joy to everyone’s lives, especially ours.”

 

The smaller gives Sehun another kiss.

 

_Heeyoung,_ it is.

 


End file.
